conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Sierra
) Reino de Sierra ( ) 黄金王国* ( ) Vương quốc Sierra ( ) 시에라 공화국 ( ) Kaharian ng Sierra ( ) シエラ王国 ( ) |image_flag = Flag of Sierra.png |alt_flag = |image_flag2 = |alt_flag2 = |image_coat = Coat of arms of Sierra.png |alt_coat = |symbol_type = National arms |national_motto = Libertas sine sacrificio ( ) Liberty without sacrifice |national_anthem = For the Love of Our Union |royal_anthem = God, Country, and Crown |other_symbol_type = |other_symbol = |image_map = Map of Sierra.png |alt_map = |map_caption = Map of Sierra with its provincial boundaries |image_map2 = |alt_map2 = |map_caption2 = |capital = Los Angeles |latd= 34 | latm= 03 | latNS= N |longd= 118 |longm= 15 |longEW= E |largest_city = capital |official_languages = English Spanish Mandarin Vietnamese Korean Tagalog Japanese |demonym = Sierran |government_type = |leader_title1 = King |leader_name1 = Smith II |leader_title2 = Prime Minister |leader_name2 = Steven Hong |legislature = Parliament |upper_house = Senate |lower_house = House of Commons |sovereignty_type = |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = from |established_date1 = June 14, 1846 |established_event2 = Constitution |established_date2 = November 27, 1858 |area = |area_km2 = 1004.9 |area_sq_mi = 388,308 |area_footnote = |percent_water = |area_label = Total |area_label2 = |area_data2 = |population_estimate = 78,484,232 |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = 2014 |population_census = 74,392,201 |population_census_year = 2010 |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |GDP_PPP = $3.177 trillion |GDP_PPP_rank = 4th |GDP_PPP_year = 2013 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $50,329 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = 7th |GDP_nominal = |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = |GDP_nominal_per_capita = |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = 0.491 |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = |HDI = 0.926 |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = 3rd |HDI_year = 2014 |currency = Sierran dollar ($) |currency_code = KSD |time_zone = PST |utc_offset = −8 |time_zone_DST = MST |utc_offset_DST = −7 |DST_note = |date_format = dd-mm-yyyy |drives_on = Left |cctld = .ks |iso3166code = KS |calling_code = +1 |footnote_a = *Literally "Golden Kingdom" |footnote_b = |footnote_h = |footnotes = }} The Kingdom of Sierra, commonly known simply as Sierra, is a situated on the central western part of consisting of 22 provinces along the . Sierra spans from the of the north to the eastern fringes of the region at the east extremity. It shares borders to the United States to the north and east and Mexico to the south. At 388,308 square miles, it is ranked 29th in total land area ahead of but before . As a result of its unique history and culture, the Kingdom of Sierra boasts one of the most ethnically diverse and in the world. Gaining independence from in 1846 under the name the , the Kingdom of Sierra came to being with its current constitution as a compromise between American settlers, Mexican-born Californios, and British royalists in 1858. With the , immigration from the , , and gave Sierra much more legitimacy and power over its territory. Initially facing pressure from both the United States, , and Mexico which strove for influence over Sierra, Sierra sought to secure its own path through mass immigration thanks to the Gold Rush of 1849 and by contacting allies from Asia and South America. During both world wars in the 20th century, Sierra remained neutral and wealthy by producing thousands of war-related products to its neighbors. Its controversial involvement with the United States by leasing land in the Great Basin for nuclear weapon testing held it at odds with its Asian allies. Following the end of World War II, the United States once again rebuffed its efforts to exert control over Sierra by offering Sierra $2 billion over its mostly uninhabited northeastern territory. Resisting American pressure, the Kingdom formed close but cautious relationship with both the and China. With on the rise in the United States, that Sierra was harboring communist spies or even nuclear weapons worsened Sierra's relationship with its larger neighbor. Eventually, anti-communist sentiment spread fast enough within Sierra to prompt the government to reconsider its relationship with the United States. Following the end of the Cold War, Sierra continued developing its rapidly growing economy to become the world's 4th largest economy in international trade and commerce. Etymology The name "Sierra" derives from the meaning mountain range. Chosen and mentioned explicitly in the Constitution in 1858, the founders of Sierra sought a deviation from the commonly used name up at that point which was California (also the namesake for the country at the time: the . Used incessantly by the American, British, and Mexican governments which were all deeply interested in maintaining a over Sierra, the term embittered the new nation. When there was call for a new constitution, many Californians felt the need for a new name alongside the constitution. Several names including and Pacifica were proposed although the name Sierra for the new country was first mentioned in a 1856 Los Angeles newspaper. Named after the various mountain ranges found within Sierra including the Sierra Nevada, delegates to the constitutional convention almost universally supported and subsequently officiated the name Sierra. —some manner of pride and sentiments for a rising kingdom. Perhaps all the world soon will admire and marvel at Sierra in all her majesty...the very utterance of her name will shake even the mountains that christened her.|Smith I (as Smith C. Miller), Papers to the Union, December 8, 1858}} The official name, the "Kingdom of Sierra" is present on all official government documents and is responsible for the common abbreviation of Sierra as "KS" or "K.S." Other named offered to Sierra include the "West Coast" (used by ) or "California" (the historical name for the coastal and western inland regions of Sierra). Regional names for specific areas in Sierra include " " for the Great Basin region and " " for the Sonora east region. Such names also appear on some government documents for statistical purposes including reports. The common demonym for a citizen of Sierra is "Sierran". The alternative spelling "Sierren" was sparingly used in early Sierran government documents and civilian newspaper although virtually obsolete in the present day. History Prehistory : :See also: Prior to European and interference, there were more than and bands living near the Pacific Southwest, , or Desert regions. Notable groups including the , , and the had complex and large organization within their tribes and frequently conducted trade and diplomacy with other tribes. European exploration and settlement Around the turn of the 16th century, knowledge and interest of Sierra's location sparked in thanks to the popular romance novel (The Adventures of Esplandián) by Spanish author . Montalvo's novel described a mythical island dubbed California which was inhabited by women warriors who possessed large swaths of gold and weapons. When Spanish and explorers explored the , the name California was used. This name came to refer all the unexplored territory on the North American West Coast including where most of present-day Sierra lies. The first European to explore the Sierra coast is credited to Portuguese explorer (Juan Rodriguez Cabrillo). Commissioned by the , Cabrillo explored the and shores of present-day San Diego. After his excursion at San Diego, Cabrillo continued northward to . After Cabrillo suffered a fatal accident at Catalina Island, interest in further exploration of California rescinded because there were no sights of any gold nor advanced Indian civilization as claimed by authors. Nevertheless, Cabrillo claimed the lands for Spain by right of discovery. In spite of diminished interest in Sierra, Spanish ships frequently traveled along the coast as a trade route to the Philippines, a Spanish colony at the time. Active Spanish presence in Sierra would not occur for two more centuries however. There were only two more documented cases of Sierra's exploration prior to the establishment of the first Spanish on : (1579) and Spaniard (1602). The former landed in an unknown location along the Sierra coast and claimed the land for England as "Nova Albion" (New England). The latter traveled as far north as and gave San Diego Bay its current name. Vizcaíno's positive accounts on both bays reignited Spanish interest. Within a century later, the Spanish began mapping and exploring Sierra's land through the . Spanish rule Beginning in 1768, the Spanish formally institutionalized a local government over Sierra. By 1804, the Spanish divided Sierra into two administrative divisions: Alta California and Baja California as provinces of . Where Baja California consisted the Baja Peninsula, Alta California consisted essentially the entirety of Western North America with no explicit boundaries. Between 1768 and 1804, the Spanish funded trips including the Portolà and expeditions to establish contact with the native Indians and gain further knowledge on the landscape of the provinces. During the Portolà expedition, helped found the by erecting 9 missions along the Sierran coast. Subsequently, the Spanish continued building missions (eventually to a total of 21 missions) and began an aggressive approach towards the Indians by subjecting them to rule. The aim of the missions were to educate the Indians the culture and language of Spanish as well as the faith. In conjunction with the missions, the Spanish established presidios (forts) along the . The Spanish monarchy encouraged citizens to move and settle in Sierra and even offered large parcels of land for free. Foreigners were also allowed to secure land property provided they convert to Catholicism and accepted Spanish citizenship. 19th century Mexican rule In 1821, Mexico gained from Spain and gained control over Sierra. The Mexican government was never stable enough to exert complete control over Sierra due to the frequent changes in government back in . For the most part, the Mexican government preserved the traditional Spanish land system by offering to Mexican citizens who settled in Sierra. These people came to be known as and exercised autonomy to great extent thanks to the Mexican government's inefficiency to collect taxes and enforce its laws from the vastly unincorporated territory. Local Mexican families grew powerful with their massive rancho estates and began to develop a strong desire to form their own country. During this time, American and British immigrants began moving in to Sierra. They were greeted with hostility by the Mexican government which viewed the immigrants as and intruders because many often came without being cleared by the government. Independence In June 1846, American and British immigrant rebelled against the local Mexican government. The government restricted their right to buy or rent land because of their illegal status and threatened to expel them from the land. In addition, Mexico became increasingly concerned with the possibility of war with the United States because of the immigrants and the concurrent crisis in . When news of this came, the Mexican government was hesitant to react and their lack of response emboldened the rebels. Californios, who were looking for a way to create their own country, decided to join their Anglo rebels and declared a new independent country known as the "California Republic". The United States government immediately recognized the California Republic and threatened to go to war with Mexico if it attacked any Americans. The British government followed suit hoping to legitimize its stance in Western North America and to reaffirm its connection with overseas British settlers. Mexico, overwhelmed with two foreign powers threatening war over a largely inefficient province, recognized the California Republic. When the California Republic claimed additional land in the Great Basin and Sonora Desert, the Mexican government agreed to the concessions provided the new country pay Mexico a "grievance tribute" every year for the next 50 years. Fearing the possibility of a Mexican backlash and without financial resources, the California Republic granted the United States military unrestricted access thus rendering the Republic a . The British government offered additional support but was prevented due to the American . Mexico, to poor and unstable to protect its northern claims, avoided what would have been a disastrous two-way war with the United States, Britain, and the Californian rebels. The California Republic continued to rely heavily on American support although asserted its independence by blatantly rejecting twelve instances where the United States proposed annexation similarly to how it did to Texas. The American government honored each rejection and was able to continue receiving unrestricted movement within the Republic. Gold Rush of 1849 The Californian government struggled with finances as it accepted huge loans from the United States to pay Mexico. This situation was no longer apparent when the of 1849 began. People from all across the world came in large numbers seizing the opportunity to find the precious metals. The California Republic's population saw it explode from 400,000 to 1 million. Townships were formed and the government quickly contained the rush by selling plots of land for settlers to stakeout. Gold rushers were encouraged to bring their families and settle in the Republic which promised large plots of land, good weather, and abundance in resources. Soon enough, companies and businesses were established particularly around the Sacramento and San Francisco areas where the gold was predominantly found. While northern California continued growing thanks to gold, southern California experienced its own economic boom. Rich and fertile land allowed thousands of settlers to grow various crops including . Constitution of 1858 With the Gold Rush, the California Republic saw the reality of establishing complete sovereignty more apparent than before. With that, the Republic needed to put an end to its dependency on the United States and Mexico, and to the lesser extent, Great Britain. While it controlled the otherwise hectic, often unregulated activities related to the gold rush, the government was still weak and unorganized. There was only one civil code and a legislature headed by a commune of the original Californian rebels. Many areas had no local government and public utilities were often absent. Calls for a new constitution and effective organization prompted the creation of the Californian Constitutional Convention. Delegates from northern and southern California met at Sonoma to discuss the future of the republic between 1856 to 1858. During this time period, different views and ideologies conflicted. Many Americans felt the desire to continue carrying the tradition of American federalism and liberty while the Mexicans favored their own concept of government which heavily emphasized ranchos and Spanish code. Still, British royalists idealize establishing an American monarchy similar to that of Britain. The ideas of a monarchy shocked and disgusted many Americans who were reminded of their national background which was built on the rejection of monarchy. However, at the same time, nostalgic romanticism allowed the new country become a monarchy provided its power was , there be a that held real responsibility over government, and that the royal family would have no direct connection to any of the royal houses in Europe. On November 27, 1858, the Constitution of 1858 was adopted and the California Republic was renamed officially as the Kingdom of Sierra. The House of Columbia was created and Smith I (Smith C. Miller), one of the leading founders of Sierra was crowned as the first king of Sierra. 20th century Infancy , the first king of Sierra]] Among the first challenges the new kingdom faced was converting the hundreds of thousand square miles of backwater and unregulated lands into territory where the government had jurisdiction. Although many Sierrans advocated their own country, a great deal continued following local, unwritten laws which varied from town to town. In order to help consolidate power, the Kingdom was divided into 22 separate provinces each headed by a governor-general and boundaries based on either existing communities or the ranchos of the wealthy Californios (the latter being the case for nearly all the eastern desert provinces). Another major issue the kingdom suffered was the lack of a . During the rebellion, rebels joined disorganized and poorly armed bands. During the age of the republic, these bands persisted and served as the government's de jure military. The kingdom felt the need of a united military force which would owe complete loyalty and allegiance to the Crown. The Sierran Royal Armed Forces was created and generals from were invited to help train recruits. Like in the United States, became crucial in the success of Sierra. Many towns throughout Sierra were connected by historic Spanish roads which were outdated and poorly paved. Sierran lawmakers with dialogue with the United States commissioned an international railroad system to help ease travel and trade. networks were established and factories began replacing some of the old mining towns in northern Sierra. Sierra also endured a period of increasingly deadly confrontation with various Native American tribes--particularly those in the Nevada and Arizona regions. In order to resolve conflict, the Compact Indian-Sierran Friendship Act paved the way for the modern Sierran Indian reservation system. With continued development, the sparse lands of Sierra became more and more industrialized with as much as 500 new townships created each year between 1859 to 1872. When the broke out, and other fled to Sierra to escape conflict or capture. was explicitly prohibited on the Sierran constitution and African American immigrants were able to fare better with Sierra's multicultural society than their American counterparts. However, like other non-white minorities of the time, they still faced and often worked in lower-end jobs and had to form their own towns. With the influx of skilled immigrants from all parts of the world, and associations were formed to help protect individuals' rights. San Francisco enjoyed international recognition for its manufacturing and handiwork industries. Large and powerful unions helped influence Sierran Parliament pass laws promoting fairer working conditions including 8-hour work, paid leave, and more. At the same time, spread with particular scrutiny towards the . Organizations pressed for anti-Chinese legislation and often led nationwide beatings and destruction of Chinese-owned businesses. Despite this, immigration from China and other parts of Asia continued and the government of Sierra passed no major legislation barring their entry. In fact, Sierra actively sought to establish diplomatic relations with Asia beginning with sending its first diplomat to in 1863. The government encouraged immigrants to and bring their families—an attitude that countered that of the United States at the time and which infuriated many nativists. Present Geography, climate, and environment The land area of Sierra is 388,308 square miles with only 5.47% of that being water and lies entirely on the North American continent with the exception of a few offshore islands including the Channel Islands which are less than 30 miles off the coast of southern Sierra. Sierra is the 29th largest nation in the world in terms of total land area making it larger than countries such as Egypt, , and . Significant internal water sources include , , , the , and the . Desert regions of the southern Sierran coast, the Great Basin, and eastern Sonoran regions are generally dry all year and yield little if no water sources within hundreds of miles. Sierra is separated into three geographically distinct regions: "California", "Nevada", and "Arizona" with the Californian region being the largest and most diverse of the regions. These divisions are understood primarily based on physical separation of mountain ranges, proximity to the ocean, river lines, and climate zones. The most prominent geophysical separation between the California region from Nevada is the Sierra Nevada which begin just around Lake Tahoe and descends southward near the Mojave Desert. The Sierra Nevada features the tallest mountain in Sierra: which stands at 14,505 feet (4,421 m). Separating what would otherwise be a continuous desert region between California and Arizona is the Colorado River which feeds into the in Mexico. Within the California region, it can further be divided into three main subregions: Northern California, Central California, and Southern California. Central California is generally flat and is home to the Central Valley which is surrounded by the to the west, the Sierra Nevada to the east, to the north, and the to the south. Fertile and leveled, Central Valley is the center of Sierran agricultural industries. In Northern California, the border is limited at the base of the Cascade Mountains which extend to the American state of . Here, it is dominated by cool and moderate weather. The region features two main valleys: and with major river sources of the same namesake. In Southern California, the infamous owes its weathers to its proximity to the Pacific Ocean, the eastern inland deserts, and several small mountain ranges. The south-central desert is called the Mojave which extends into the Arizona region. Northeast of the Mojave lies , which contains the lowest and hottest place in all of North America, the Badwater Basin at −282 feet (−86 m). The desert regions are hot and arid year-round and receive very low precipitation. Nearly the entire region of Nevada lies within the Basin and Range Province which features many north-south mountain ranges and valleys. The northern portions of Nevada constitutes a part of the Great Basin region whose deserts are traditionally more milder than those in the south. The region alone features 172 distinct mountain summits with 2,000 feet of prominence. In southern Nevada, the region is separated by Nevada through the Colorado River which concentrates into the man-made Lake Mead before continuing southward towards the Gulf of California via the . Like Nevada, much of Arizona lies within the Basin and Range Province. It is home to world famous found along the Colorado River and Plateau. The canyon is part of a staircase-like system of mountainous ridges and plateaus beginning up in the American state of . The Grand Canyon has often been described as one of the seven natural wonders of the world. Southern Arizona is dominated by the and runs along the international border with Mexico. Demographics Population The 2010 Sierra Royal Bureau of Census officially counted 74,392,201. On August 3, 2014, the Census estimated that 78,484,232 people were living in Sierra—a estimation consistent with the continual positive population growth Sierra has experienced in recent years. Sierra has had a history of immigration and has consistently grown upward since the Gold Rush of 1849. Sierra is the 17th most populous nation in the world ahead of nations such as Turkey, the United Kingdom, and France. It, alongside the United States, are the only nations to see continued large population growth. Sierra has a very diverse population with the largest ancestry being Mexican Sierrans (11 million), German Sierrans (10 million), English Sierrans (8 million), Chinese Sierrans (4 million), and Vietnamese Sierrans (3 million). While the largest racial group in Sierra has always been White Sierrans (both those of Hispanic and non-Hispanic origin), it has seen a decline in proportion to other races. Asian Sierrans are the largest minority group with the four largest ethnic groups being Chinese and Taiwanese Sierrans, Vietnamese Sierrans, Korean Sierrans, and Filipino Sierrans. There are also significant population of Japanese Sierrans, Indian Sierrans, and Southeast Asian immigrants who claim part of the 26.8% minority (2010 census). Asians, alongside Hispanic Americans are the current although such growth has been slowing down since as recently as 2009. The main source of immigrants have consistently come from Mexico and Central America (530,000 a year). From Asia, immigrants from the Philippines, , and make up the second highest traffic of annual immigrants (210,000 a year). Wealthy families and prospective students from China, South Korea, India, and Japan have also continued in lieu of the ongoing demand for more jobs in technology, medicine, and science. According to the University of Gold Coast, Los Angeles (UGCLA), as much as 3 million Sierrans identify themselves as (LGBT). The highest occurrence of LGBT Sierrans have been found in the province of San Francisco with 15% of the state identifying themselves as LGBT. Language English ( ), , , , , , and are the at the federal level. All of the official language are recognized as languages with at least over a million speakers who use it at home. According to the 2010 census, 77% of Sierrans over the age of 5 spoke only or predominantly English at home. Spanish is the second most common language and is also the most taught school language in Sierra. Foreign language classes featuring the Asian official languages are also offered at most Sierra public school districts. By default, despite there being seven official languages, most government buildings, documents, and signs use English and Spanish. Still, as mandatory by federal statute, all said government-operated facilities must provide a written translation in each of the official language or an active duty translator with fluent knowledge to the respective language. For that reason, the translation and language learning industry has been strong due to popular and legal demand. Other commonly spoken languages that do not have official status include , , , , , and . Religion Article X of the Sierra Constitution guarantees the of and forbids Parliament to pass any law promoting religious law. has been the most practiced religion in Sierra since its founding with denominations claiming the most adherents. In spite of this, weekly church attendance has been declining since the 1970s and currently stands at 47%. has been growing particularly among younger Sierrans although the actual percentage of Sierrans openly labeling themselves as " " or " " is at 3%. Protestantism remains the largest set of religions in Sierra with , , , and Churches the leading denominations. The largest Christian non-Protestant denomination is at 15%. claim 3% of Sierra's population followed by with 1%. The remaining 1% include groups such as . is the largest non-Christian religion with 2% with the next 2% constituting (0.4%), (0.3%), and (0.2%). There also exists a diverse number of religious communities of minute populations: , , , , , , or . Religion has influenced Sierra which has held a strong Protestant tradition. The has shaped modern Sierran culture and has often been heavily emphasized. Although the government cannot pass any religious laws, religion has on many occasions been influenced or pressured by religious organizations and groups. In the 1920s, the gained traction in Sierra and was promoted by many conservative Christian churches. Parliament came close to passing a federal law outlawing the sell, ownership, and consumption of similarly to the United States' . Legislation ultimately failed although the temperance movement prevailed as late as 1945. Fear of in the 19th and 20th century particularly among Seventh-day Adventists who believed was the prompted Parliament passing a law preventing any passages at the federal or provincial level in which the government mandated religion-esque "resting" days. In regard towards the military, religious observers can opt to be a in times of a and serve as a in the forces. Such claims are taken seriously and rigorous background checks help determine whether an individual may receive such status. While the Parliament of Sierra is constitutionally prevented from restricting the practice of religion, it does have the power to restrict religious activity that would violate the constitution or law such as and . It also can deem whether an organization claiming religious status can be eligible for . Among the most prolific "bans" of a religious group is the where the government has consistently refused the Church's files for exemption. It has refused to recognize the Church as a religious organization since 1961 although the have pressured the Sierran government in recent years to modify its stance towards the Church. Government and politics , King of Sierra]] Sierra is a with a the foundation of the , , and branches. The sovereign and is Smith II, the King whose actual involvement in the day-to-day basis of governance is limited and lies within the actual , the prime minister (Steven Hong. Similar to the and unlike other parliamentary systems such as and the , the prime minister is directly by the . Likewise, the deputy prime minister is similar to the American in which he/she is elected alongside with the prime minister and serves the role of prime minister when the incumbent cannot immediately fulfill his/her role. This system of a separate and popularly elected executive is the result of the compromise between British royalists and American during the foundation of Sierra. The prime minister works not in the monarch's name but rather the people's. The prime minister is head of the Cabinet, a legal committee comprised of ministers working under the Crown who lead ministries corresponding their position. The Cabinet effectively carries out the day-to-day administration of what would otherwise be proscribed to the monarch, who, out of tradition and custom, rarely partakes in. The Parliament fulfills the role and duty of a legislative branch. Divided between the Senate (composed of 44 members) and the House of Commons (composed of 250 members), each house works in conjunction to create, modify, and pass national laws. Parliament reserves exclusive rights among them being the the power to , approve and ratify , the , and . Members of both houses are elected by the people and election cycles renew parliamentary terms every 6 years. In the Senate, each province is represented by two senators while in the House of Commons, seats are every (10 years) with regard to the capped number of 250. The Gold Coast, the most populous province in Sierra has 33 seats while 2 provinces received the minimum seats of 1 (Washumko and Jefferson respectively). Parliament features a : Democratic-Republican ( , ), Libertarian ( , ), and Royalist ( , ). Other minor parties with seats in Parliament include Green and the Social Democrats. The Supreme Court of Sierra is the within the Sierran judicial system. It, along with the Inferior Courts make up the entirety of the federal judiciary. The Supreme Court interprets the Constitution and uses said interpretation to prevent the legislative or executive branch from passing or executing a law/action that would violate the Constitution. As the final interpreter, its decisions overturn all judicial actions of lower courts. Unless a case is not within its jurisdiction, the decision of any case is often treated as law. The Supreme Court is composed of eight associate justices headed by the Chief Justice (Preston Brantly), the ninth and highest-ranking justice. Political divisions Sierra is of 22 provinces which were all created within a year of the kingdom's founding in 1858. The boundaries have been virtually unchanged since the provinces' creation and are primarily based on two factors: concentration of population and the relative size of the many set up throughout Sierra. Specifically, provinces in the eastern desert regions of Sierra were heavily based on ranchos or individual towns. Large but less densely populated than the western coastal provinces, many eastern provinces enjoyed a considerable amount of autonomy for several decades due to their distance from the central government (whose capital at the time was based in San Francisco City). Sierra also honors tribal sovereignty of the Native American reservations. Though reservations are within provincial borders, reservations are treated as independent sovereign entities. The largest reservation in Sierra belongs to the with a population of 315,000 official members living within the land. The recognition of tribal sovereignty is exclusive between the Sierran government and each reservation—reservations may not conduct any foreign relations or actions with any other foreign nation that would appear to supersede Sierran sovereignty however. is a right given to the provinces guaranteed by the Fourth Amendment of the Sierran Constitution in 1907. The process of secessionism however would require that a of the seceding province's citizens to vote in favor of secession, another supermajority in Parliament, and an explicitly signed proclamation from the monarch. Such a right has never been attempted nor exercised at any large scale since the amendment's inception. Unilateral secession is not recognized and perpetrators would be considered performing under Sierran federal law. Parties and elections Until recently, Sierra had a dominated between the left-leaning Democratic-Republican Party and the right-leaning Royalist Party. Since 1989, the Libertarian Party has been a part of the present-day three-party system Sierra has today. Both the Democratic-Republican Party and Libertarian Party share similar positions when in regard to ( ) whereas the Royalist Party has consistently held stance towards certain issues (opposition towards the legalization of and ). Economically, the Democratic-Republicans advocate a form of moderate and favoring a large . Royalists favor a approach towards economics including . The Libertarians officially advocate for lasseiz-faire economics although take a much more provocative stance towards the welfare state than their Royalist counterparts (advocating the complete abolition of the welfare state in favor of a private sector-funded safety net). The Democratic-Republicans have traditionally held majority rule in the urban coastal regions of Sierra, the Royalists in the eastern inland desert regions, and the Libertarians dispersed nationwide with no significant majority in any province except in the Inland Empire. Other parties generally focus on like the Green ( ) and Prohibition ( and anti-marijuana). Social Democrats, Communists, and Nationalists (fascists) are other notable parties that have considerable membership (at least 500,000). Foreign relations in Los Angeles]] Sierra has had a long tradition of with foreign countries. A founding member of the and also has membership in G8, , the , the (APEC), , and the (NAFTA). Nearly all foreign countries have permanent diplomatic missions and embassies at Sierra's capital, Los Angeles and throughout the nation. Likewise, Sierran interests are represented internationally in embassies in nearly every country Sierra recognizes. Sierra has military and defense pacts with the United States, South Korea, Japan, the United Kingdom, Australia, New Zealand, the Philippines, and Canada. Although not a member of the (NATO), it maintains close contact with its member nations and is considered a global partner. It is also part of , a Pacific-based military alliance between Sierra, the United States, Australia, and New Zealand. Since 1959, Sierra has been part of the (NORAD) combining aerial operations with the United States and Canada. Foreign aid is considered a high priority by the Sierran government although it has declined in recent years. As of 2014, it sends $2 billion of foreign aid annually mostly to nations for such as and Vietnam. Private donations to foreign nations by Sierrans have been significantly higher than the government's at an annual output of $11 billion (from both individuals, charities, and Sierra-based corporations). Sierra does not have formal diplomatic relations with , , (it does not recognize it), and . Although it does not recognize the (Taiwan), Sierra has had a long history conducting informal cooperation and dialogue with it. Prior to the United Nation's recognition of the People's Republic of China, like many other nations, Sierra recognized the ROC as the representative of . Non-UN member that Sierra recognizes include the state of (although it does not maintain any viable diplomatic mission to Palestine beyond a government-sanctioned special interest group at the embassy in Los Angeles), the (embassies exist in both respective nations), and the (a non-resident embassy to the Republic exists in ). Military The armed forces of Sierra are divided into five distinct branches (the Royal Army, the Royal Navy, the Royal Air Force, the Royal Marines, and the Royal Coast Guard), all of which are collectively known as the Sierran Crown Armed Forces (SCAF; also referred to as His Royal Majesty's Armed Forces). While members of the SCAF swear loyalty and allegiance to the monarch, the monarch serves simply as the of the forces. True authority is vested within the prime minister who functions as the SCAF's (referred to as the Supreme Field Marshal). Daily management and operations of the SCAF is managed by the Ministry of Defense which works in conjunction with the Joint Chiefs of Staff, a tribunal composed of Sierra's highest-ranking . There are two that are not considered part of the SCAF by de jure but nonetheless treated equally as a SCAF branch: the National Guard (dedicated primarily to national defense and crisis response) and the Royal Auxiliary Forces (civilians prepared to go into combat before the regular whitelist in times of ). In 2013, the Ministry of Defense reported that 732,181 Sierrans were actively serving the military. Another 992,281 worked as civilian employees (excluding ) for the military and the government bodies associated with it. Military conscription is voluntary, but is possible in times of war through the Royal Selective Service. Both and citizens between the ages of 21 and 45 are automatically registered into the Royal Selective Service's draft waiting list. Those with health complications, , obligations (a mother raising her 2-year old child), moral objections, or other factors preventing a citizen from fulfilling their military duty are dropped out from the list (and can receive from future drafts) or receive other options instead of the default combat role (for ) such as a or . The military budget of Sierra is heavily technology-oriented with an annual spending of $129 billion. Currently, the prime focus of military spending has been centered on , , and technology. Sierra also possesses although it has signed the and maintains only an active stockpile of 135 active . During , the American military were allowed to use Sierran land to test nuclear weapons under the condition that it would share nuclear technology and information with Sierra. Crime and law enforcement Infrastructure Transportation Energy Science and technology Education Health Culture Mass media Cinema Music Literature, philosophy, and the arts Food Sports See also Category:Kingdom of Sierra